Honshū Wolf on Enemy's Territory
by nA-chan525
Summary: Have you ever got bored were the OC is the protagonist... Seriously like there almost not one single antagonist story... and so i created one! hibari x OC. She will not hesitate to kill a innocent boy
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: Students of Namimori Middle who are 3****rd**** years know that Hibari has a maid who was an ex-vice president of the Discipline Committee. After she left middle school, she now officially works as Hibari's personal maid and obey his orders. She was the one who taught him how to use tonfas, she can **_**somehow**_** tame him, and she is feared equally to Hibari. Not by her strength but by Hibari… Now we get to see a glimpse of Hibari's past and his life in his house and the troubles of yakuza and mafia. Hibari x OC. **

**A new fanfiction! Ok, I should seriously start updating my other fanfictions… and I need to delete some too as well… I went on hiatus and don't know what the hell I was working on… oh well! I need to get this one out of my mind… **

**This story starts off during the Daily Arc. Before you read this, I should point out that Hibari and the OC are somewhat in a relationship, not officially but a slight… though I'm not going to make something dramatic and cliché in the stories more mystery and action. If I did add cliché will it's most likely because of Kyoko, Haru or Chrome (I really find them a bit annoying… Haru… I guess ok…) is in it, but I won't be adding cliché plots into this. (I'm hoping) Anyways enjoy and REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Another new day, another day of waking master up.<p>

"Kyoya-sama, please wake up. You won't be able to eat your breakfast if you don't wake up right now." I opened the windows letting in the cool air into the room and letting the bright light shine onto his bed. When I turn around I found him looking at me with his sleepy grey eyes. I went to his drawer taking out the school uniforms, handing it to him. I looked at his hair and slightly giggled.

"You should fix your bed hair, I'll be waiting you at the dining room." As I turned around I felt a pair of arms enveloping around my shoulder. Great, he's still half-asleep…

"Stay, sleep." Sleepy master wasn't like the demon that everyone feared, he was like a small spoiled child so tired and sleepy. A child that was so lonely for the whole day without his parents. That is a true fact about master though, he grew up with his parents not living with him, they were both busy and only came once a week. That is why I came into his life when he was 12.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback to 4 years<em>

"_Kyoya, I want you to chose a maid so that she can take care of you while mom and dad are away." His mother said as she held young master's shoulder. There were 10 maids including me lined up in a straight line. We were trained and worked as maids only. One of us will be chosen and work under him, only him for the rest of our lives. The maids are mostly in their 20s but I was accepted as a maid at age 11. The other 9 maids shivered in fright when they felt young master's piercing glare at us. There were rumors that young master is one violent child that loves to fight. _

_Young master walked down the line looking at us one by one. When he came and stopped in front of a maid two down to my left, she eeped in fright and shivered even more. 'Weakling' I thought as I looked at young master carefully. He was at my age and I thought to myself that I would most likely not be taken. I've seen many masters and none of them accepted me because I was too young to work as a maid. I worked for my whole life as a maid in the head quarters of a certain earl in Ireland. There, my parents both Japanese raised me and taught me to work as a maid. My father a butler and my mother has the head maid were granted of marrying and having one child from the earl. I was born and raised as a maid, equally and given time to study that was the lie that turned into fact._

_Mother thought that I should stay in my homeland so I will have a better contact with a certain person later on in the future. I'm not so sure what she means by that though. _

_Young master came and stopped when he saw my face. I gave him a face, straight with no emotion in my eyes, a mirror image to his. He then gave me a piercing glare like he did with the others. I felt shivers but I didn't give any emotions, instead I closed my eyes and bowed to him._

"_How old are you?" He asked. It caught me off guard but no matter what question he asks I will answer with full honesty. _

"_12 sir." His mother taken the surprise, looked at me warily but gave up on worrying. The place that we all came from was one of the best maid quarters. Trained only to be maids, best service to their masters, and only honesty. _

"_I'll take her mother." He said as he took my wrist. From now on starting today and now on, I will be chained by master's chains, wear the collar he has given me and be his maid. Only his maid and no one else. _

* * *

><p>"Kyoya-sama you have to get dressed and I have to get the chief to make your breakfast." I let his hands drop and leave the room. I closed the shouji door and sighed, I noticed few discipline committee people waiting for Kyoya-sama to go to school. Most likely they would be beaten up because of his awful sleeping habits. I walked down the hall bowing to them.<p>

I gathered up Kyoya-sama's keys, tonfa, lunch, and things he would likely need during school. Master came into the room yawning, I looked at his hair, no bed hair, check.

After finishing breakfast that the chief made, he took a sip of the green tea that I made. He scrunched his face by the taste of the tea.

"Tastes awful."

"Oh, but you always drink everything from that cup. I know you like the bitterness of the tea that I make for you. It also wakes you up in the morning, so no complains. Kyoya-sama." I said as I stood there looking at him. I noticed that small smirk on his lips; many people find young master is very much like a demon. I too see him as a fearful person and do not want to cross the line. I have been taken attacks from him by crossing lines and after 3 years, we somehow agreed to each other. I follow him and obey him; in return, he will trust me and will fully listen to what I say to him.

He stood up grabbing his jacket and headed toward the main gate. I followed him to the main gate and bowed as he left. I stood there staring at his back, he quickly moved his head back and gave me a fearful glare, and I gave him a wave and a genuine smile in return. He turns around and heads toward Namimori Middle. I stood there in the middle of the road, letting an etching smirk go across my face.

After cleaning up Kyoya-sama's pajamas, futon, and vacuuming his room, one of the newly hired maids came over.

"Asuki-san wasn't this young master's lunch and cell phone?" She asked as she held the bento in her hands. A light purple cloth neatly wrapped up the bento, with his cell phone underneath the knots of the cloth. I picked up the bento by its cloth and sighed.

"Looks like Kyoya-sama was still half-asleep. I better give him a stronger tea next time." I said, as I got ready to go outside. I quickly changed from my kimono to pairs of casual clothes for outside. The new maid Matsuki followed me until I stopped and turned around. She flinched at me and cowered a bit.

"Is something wrong?" I raised one of my eyebrows.

"… Are you going to hit me… for not telling young master ahead of time?" I looked down at her nothing surprised or angry.

"No, what made you think of something like that?" I smiled genuinely at her, but in truth I wanted to scold her for not being able to some simple task, just because master is 'scary' does not mean you should ignore something that has to do with master.

"Well, since I was new here I really didn't know how everything is… so I asked few of the maids that were here for a while and I heard from the other maids that you're young master's personal maid and you were the one who taught him how to use tonfas. Maids said that when you get angry you're just like young master." I looked at Matsuki who shivered. I raised my hand to her head; she flinched even more and tucked her neck into her shoulder. I smirked at the sight and gave a soft touch to her cheek.

"It is true that I taught him how to use tonfas but that was master's orders. My homeland was Okinawa and tonfas is a common weapon back when the Ryuukyu dominated Okinawa. He knew that wanted me to teach him how to master tonfas. As Kyoya-sama's orders I have to follow them right?" I cocked my head to the side giving her a smile that made a slight better response from her.

"Oh, alright. It was only master's orders… Well have a safe trip to Namimori Middle." She said smiling like an innocent girl.

"Matsuki, make sure that the rumors are gone. Young master doesn't like people talking behind his back especially in the house." I gave a dark smirk and waved with my back faced her frighten face.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** POV**

It was a nice sunny day at Namimori, it's 11 o'clock and 1 more hour until lunch break starts. Kyoya sat at his office letting out wasteful of dark aura into the air. He was getting hungry himself and he did not just forgot his bento… There are reasons why he didn't want to go back to his house and get the bento. One, he was too lazy to walk all the way back. Two, if he left there would be chaos in Namimori Middle and it will disturb the peace. Three, if he asked one of the committee members to go, he wouldn't dare to let any men to touch his maid. He knew that his men looked at her with lust in their eyes, just because of this one emergency that made her get out of the shower with a night yukata clinging to her skin with beads of water going down her collar bone. He left his cell phone as well at his house; he found that the school phones have an awful service causing static between conversations.

Kusakabe stood at the front gate looking out to see if there were any stray students out of campus. He saw a girl in black jeans, white tank top and a white dress shirt opened. He saw her dark navy bang hair covering her left eye, with her other eye half opened. She walked up to Kusakabe bowing down as she stop in front of him.

"It's nice to see you Kusakabe-sama." She said. Kusakabe smiled at her and bowed as well.

"It is also nice to see you as well. The honorifics aren't going to go down are they?" Kusakabe said with a laugh at the end. She nodded.

"You're now the vice president of the Discipline committee as well as taking care of Kyoya-sama in my stead. I quite school once I got into high school, but you stayed with him. Instead, I stay at Kyoya-sama's house and look after him. You are doing a favor for me so I must give you respect." Her eyes and her voice were so soft and calm. Kusakabe could understand why Hibari let her stay at his house for 4 years, most of the girls here at the middle school are usually loud, high-pitched and chatty. She was clam and somewhat a low voice, not very common in girls at her age but it really does calm other people as well. If she were to wear men's clothes, she would most likely to be mistaken as a feminine boy instead of a girl by her low voice a bit.

"Why are you here anyways Asuki-san?" Kusakabe said as he let her in the school property.

"To give his bento and cell phone Kusakabe-sama. I hope we get to see each other someday again." She bowed again and went into the school.

She walked down quite halls of the school; she dashed a bit once she saw a figure walking down.

"Um, excuse me?" She said as she reached to an adult. She soon realized that it was her teacher when she was in 8th grade.

"Yahisa-sensei! It is nice to see you, how have you been doing?" Yahisa-sensei, an old teacher who worked here for 15 years gave a small gasp of surprise.

"Ah, well if it isn't Inukai-kun! What are you doing here at the middle school? Shouldn't you be at the high school campus?" He asked.

"Oh! No, I quite school after I graduated. I'm still working as a personal maid for Kyoya-sama though; I wouldn't need to go to high school if I'm going to stay at the Hibari family for my life. I'm here to bring Kyoya-sama's bento, it looks like he forgot it with his cell phone." She said as she took out his cell phone from her pocket.

"Oh… you're still with Hibari-kun?" She nodded; she could easily tell that teacher is frightened of Hibari. _Still the number one not-must-cross-the-line-person within teachers huh…_ She thought.

"I think he's at the reception room. The Discipline Committee took the reception room for the second semester. I'll take you there." Yahisa said as he led the way. He quickly left and she knocked on the door but no response.

"… I'm coming in." She opened the door but no one was there. She looked around then suddenly a gruff voice welcomed her.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at yo-" She flipped around and looked at the Elvis-haired committee member.

"E-Ex… Vi-vi-vice P-President…" He said as stuttered turning blue at the same time.

"Oh! Well if it isn't Hawasaki. How's the Committee doing?" She said with a bit of wide eyes with a eerie smile. Hawasaki stood there frozen, why was the ex-vice president here? Last year when she was in middle school the president would bite someone to death if they were about 5 meters within range by her. It happened after that surprising sexiness from the Asuki.

"Kyoya-sama doesn't tell me what's happening so-" She circled around Hawasaki with the eyes of a vulture. Hawasaki stood up straight as she poked his chest, then his back while circling.

"Tell me." She grabbed him by the collar hauling him down to her height.

"We-we're doing great! Everything has been doing very well here at Namimori Middle! …Wha-what are you doing here at school?" He asked.

"Oh? Am I not allowed here?" She asked, as she stood right behind him.

"No! Is there some kind of business you came here?" Hawasaki started to drop his stiffness and relaxed a bit.

"Well, I was looking for Kyoya-sama. I need to give his-" She held up the bento up.

"Give it to me now." Ah, the cold voice that was so clear and piercing through the atmosphere. It gave her the small tingles of excitement from his voice.

"Kyoya-sama, you forgot your bento and your cell phone. Looks like I have to give you a stronger tea in the morning." She said as she giggled. Hibari took the bento and his cell from her grip and took her wrist. He pulled her making her look up at him, his breath hitting against her lips. He gave her a glare then gave a small grunt.

"You're very welcome Kyoya-sama." She gave him a cherry smile. The bell for class break rang the whole school creating chattering voice, desks clattering, doors opening, running footsteps and people crowding in the halls. As the students in class 2-A and B opened the door, everything stood silent as they saw the leader of discipline committee with the ex-vice president of the committee last year.

Asuki had to go to middle school by law but after high school she quite school. This is one great thing about school in Japan; you don't have to take high school. A good thing for Asuki especially, her parents would say that she should go to high school but what is the use of going to high school unless you're going to be a maid.

"Hello everyone!" She said as she bowed to them. She moved her left bang over to her left lifting up the dark navy curtains revealing a small scar above her eyelid.

"It's Asuki-senpai!" After one person said that, and everything went into a noisy murmurs.

"Leave now, or you're going to disturb the peace even more." Kyoya said as he placed one of his tonfas under her chin. She gave him a side-glance and smiled.

"Yes Kyoya-sama. Oh, and please come home early. We're having guests tonight, so make sure that you're coming home by 5 PM. Don't give me an excuse that you were on patrol. You can order someone else for that."

* * *

><p><strong>[Asuki's POV]<strong>

I felt a vibration within my pocket; I quickly took the phone out of my pocket and looked at the number. '_Momokyokais…_' I quickly answered the phone.

"What is it?" I answered gruffly.

"We've found information that there are mafia in Namimori." A man with a gruff voice said.

"Mafia! So that li-… Do you know what they're here for?" '_Why would mafia come here, either illegal trade or something huge… I thought I properly claimed this area to them.'_

"Well it looks like they're staying in one area. They do have weapons but no trace of trading or fights." _'Then it's either a distant relative of a mafia member or a new heir… I thought I checked everyone's record…'_

"Where is that area?"

"Sawada family." _'Sawada?'_

"Do you have the information on them?"

"…. No, Ma'am."

"Ugh, you're totally useless… It might have been better if I asked someone else. Isn't it a commonsense to look up something that has some kind of connection with the mafia? I'll look it up by myself, for your useless and stupidity, I'll have the regular payment 1/3 off." I clicked the phone and bit my nail a bit. _Why is it the Momokyokai who get these information fast but they are so stupid of not getting any information. Oh bothersome…'_ I thought as I walked down the road. Once I reached at the Hibari mansion, I quickly changed into the kimono that Kyoya-sama's parents gave me.

I quickly headed to the laptop and opened a can of Calpis Water. I opened the file of Namimori residents, scrolling down to the 'sa' section. There were several Sawada in Namimori. '_Old woman, a college student and a family.'_ I quickly clicked on the college, nothing suspicious or anything off from a normal life. I went to the family, a mother, father and a son. Sawada Nana, Iemitsu, and Tsunayoshi. The father, working traffic at construction site, Nana a typical mother and their son. Tsunayoshi, aka 'Dame-Tsuna', he is known for a no good at everything he does and having awful grades ever since he came to middle school. I quickly scrolled down to see the history, only up to 5 generations before… he doesn't have the wits of being a mafia, though the father is suspicious. Working traffic at constructions sites, especially around the word… Way too suspicious. '_I'm sorry Kyoya-sama.'_ I wouldn't want to abuse powers that Kyoya-sama has but… It's my only choice! I gave a quick call to the passport company, asking the traces from his passport.

I looked at his traces from the paper that the passport company faxed me. '_Venice, Italy. Namimori, Japan. Venice, Italy. Rome, Italy…. Bingo!'_ I smirked at the information and looked one more time at the son's information. I'll need to go to his house and see if there's any mafia's around.

"I'm back." I pushed down the screen and stood up walking up to Kyoya-sama. I bowed to him and welcomed him to the dining room, which was a traditional room, a tatami floor, beautifully painted rooms, shoji doors, and a nice garden outside. There were three men in traditional kimono clothes and 2 in black clad suites. I opened the shoji door gingerly, and announced Kyoya-sama returned from school.

Few of the guests stood up and motioned their right hand to shake Kyoya-sama but all he did was walk to his seat and sat down. I quickly served the tea that was ready by one of the maids and handed out to the guests and Kyoya-sama. Obviously not made by me, if I handed out my tea to them they would have a coughing fit right now. I sat next to him, and took out an iPad and looked at him with stern eyes.

"She's my assistant. So please think that she isn't here and talk." Me? Not here? Very well, then I won't speak until you let me.

After several hours, there were only two guests left: Haga and Nekogawa.

"As you see we have the best and latest medicine equipment ready for your hospitals." Haga-sama who was in striped dress shirt and a black suite. His head at the top were bald, he had thick mustache and beard and his eye were looking at me more than at Kyoya-sama. I sighed and looked down at his profile in my iPad, scrolling down as I skimmed. The packet that he gave Kyoya-sama was about 30 pages; filled with medical words, big words, nothing brief and simple everything was long and tiring to read. Kyoya-sama only flipped through the packet, not read but looking how long and how the packet was written.

"Are they for donation or are you trying to sell them?" Kyoya-sama wanted straight answer nothing manipulative.

"Selling them… sir." He sat there gulping by his intense stare.

"We already have good equipment in our hospitals. I don't see anything special or something that catches my interest in your business. I will have to decline your business." Kyoya-sama has been given education of business of his family since he was little by his parents. I also had to learn business from him as one of the requirements of being his personal maid. I think I would fit for a butler though, but my occupation is still a maid.

"Haga-sama, would you leave from here. We have no need of your services as well as you wouldn't want your little-" I mouthed a phrase toward Haga. His eyes flickered with enrage and got up abruptly and walked out of the room. There was only Kyoya-sama and Nekogawa-san, who was an old acquaintance to the Hibari family.

"Hahaha, it's been a while little boy." Nekogawa-sama laughed heartedly as he drank his tea steadily.

"… It's been a while." Master not liking the nickname went into a more relaxing position.

"As for you, Asuki-chan. Look as fine as ever and getting better with business I see."

"Thank you very much sir." I said with a slight bow.

"I still remember when you first came here, you didn't know how to handle business and always nervous around people like us. After giving you 4 years of teaching as an assistant I would say you've grown very well and fast." I smiled at the man.

"So what is 'your' business Nekogawa-sama?" I asked.

"Oh I thought of visiting both of you since I'm an old man with no wife or children. Really, I think both of you as my-" Master got up from his seat and walked out of the room, slamming the door with a loud shut. Neither Nekogawa nor I stopped him.

"Do you feel his presence?" Neko- no gramps asked.

"No. So what is your real deal here Nega-kyokai boss?" I took out my iphone pressing in the password on the screen.

"I heard rumors of having mafia here in Namimori." I stiffened and took out a glass case from my kimono. I placed my dark blue thin rim glasses on.

"So?"  
>"Aren't you going to do anything, Ane-san…" He said.<p>

"I'm going to observe a bit and see what happens. It looks like the Chiavarone family and one of the Arcobaleno is here." He was surprised by the information.

"And? You're just going to leave like it's nothing? It's one of the largest mafias! You can get rid of them with your power like you did with the oth-" I cut him off with the pen I had by my side. I held it like knife, looking like I'm going to stab him with the pen into his dark brown eyes.

"If you don't want them to be here, then go ahead and kill them, but if that happens then I'm going to cut all ties with you. You should know very well what happens when you betray me right?" His pupils started to dilate, he had beads of sweat falling down his chin to his collarbone, his breathe and his heart felt like they've stopped.

"… Yes…" He replied with whimpers. I let him go with force making him weakly go on the ground; I stepped on his side leaning down to his face.

"Never speak this to the outside. If that ever happens, I'll make you have the same fate as the Mafioso's." I hissed into his face.

"No! No! Please I beg you don't!" He says, I took my feet off of his body and straightened my kimono.

"Leave, I'll contact you when I need you. Don't come back to here for several weeks, I have some clean ups to do…" I said; he quickly scurried away not even caring the maids saying that they'll help him leave the mansion.

Master stood at the front door crossing his arms looking at the scary old man with uninteresting feature. I stood by him, glancing up at him.

"…" Master looked down at me, for a moment I felt like I was his prey and he was the predator. Even me, I do fear him, he is the strongest person I have ever seen and will be the only one.

"Training room." He said.

"… You know very well that I cannot go against your strength anymore Kyoya-sama. You're a quick learner and learned the moves that I do. All I can do you is as your personal maid and as your tonfa smith/mechanic… There is nothing else I can do for you. I could ask one of the trainers to fight with you though, would that satisfy you?" I asked, as I looked away from his face.

"No… You haven't released your full strength yet." When did he notice that I don't use every strength that I have during training? But there is a loophole in his statement.

"Kyoya-sama, I'm your faithful servant. If I say that I cannot go against your strength then I can't. You know that I don't lie to you, and you trust me don't you?" I asked.

"Hmph… Fine then, but next time we'll fight." I nodded at him and followed to his room. As I said good night to him, I closed the door behind and sighed. Every time when I'm around him, I'm nervous, and even more right now since there's the Mafia in the town. When I met him, I knew that he was going to be my master and the person who's going to kill me in the end. That is if he ever knew my occupation. _'If only my parent's didn't have any connection with the yakuzas… then this goddamn thing would never happen. Nothing, just a normal life as a maid… they run away from being the heir of the yakuza and hand it down to me… I won't forgive them, and never will. Until I get all of the mafia out of here. First the mafia, and then my parents.'_ This idea always went through my head, those were my goals in my life and forever will be.

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyoya, the man I fear and the man I work under. I will be his underground life and control the underground world of Japan, I will be his servant, and I will protect him from anything away from the mafia.<br>Sounds cliché and all but that is the rule and order given when I was young.

_I'm a chained up cat in a crate. _

People would say the word bird for this but I personally find birds annoying. I'm not something common within people, I find people only grey and have no color. That's because I cannot see color in my eyes, I don't even remember if I was born with no color in my world, doctors can't figure out the reason why I was born like this. I have no taste, I cannot taste anything I eat, that's why I love water. Water has no taste from the beginning, when I was little I didn't like to eat with people. Their faces with pleasure from the food they eat. Oh, don't feel sympathy for me, this isn't the end.

Dreams, the things I hate the most is dreams. They say that dreams can also be part of a memory but I don't have any memory of anything that I look at. It's nothing normal, it's gory, painful and I too feel the pain in my left eye. I even see color that I never seen before everything is in white, red, black, green, blue and then purple. If I was born from not being able to see color then how come I can see color in my dreams!

I feel that I'm not my parent's real child and figured it out when I was at age 10. I wasn't really surprise by the truth, because they were too scared of me. As if I were the child of unluckiness.

After being with master, I noticed that we were similar in ways. Both of our parents fear us, we find something not pleasurable when people find it contentment from it, and we were both lonely from the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok… so I felt like putting two ideas into one… I really can't tell you everything since it'll be huge spoiler but here are the things that you should know by now.<br>Go to my Profile and scroll down. there will be more ocs and i have posted one of the oc pics! (sneak peek so you'll never guess what he/she looks like)  
><strong>

**This is kinda important, if you don't want to read this whole thing go to number 7. It's important!**

**Part of Hibari's past… (yes I made it up but I feel that most likely he was like that)**

**Asuki. No, she won't be a Mary-sue and never will be. It might look like she's all pretty and smart and all but that isn't true. Many people find disgusting about her left eye scar, which she hides under her bangs as an order from Hibari. She can't cook nor do any artistic (except instruments… but let's say she isn't artistic) because we know that she cannot see color or taste anything. You cannot do any art (drawing, painting) if you cannot see color, or cook if you can't taste anything. You learn cooking by tasting food. She is not stronger than Hibari, I'll be pointing that out. Then why does she say that she doesn't use every 'strength'? well… that's you readers to find out! **

**She won't be like other OCs. Instead she officially hates mafias. Reason: to be found out later. **

**She is the leader of a large yakuza group. Her father was an heir of a yakuza group and her mother was too and ended up together. So these two yakuza groups combined together and created a large yakuza group. Her parent's left their homeland and went to Ireland to run away from their crimes (drugs, illegal trading, and etc) After she was adopted they placed her as the leader, they had the right to and chose to. Now she has the power to control her yakuza group which also includes Nekogawa's Nega-kyokai. **

**For those who don't know the Japanese I'm very sorry but I didn't know how to translate it fully… (Even though I'm a translator!) Ane-san is a way to say a boss who is a woman in Yakuza. Aniki/Oyabun is for men, since you really can't say Oyabun to a woman I wrote Ane-san. Let's say she likes Ane-san more than other formal way. **

**We now know that she was raised in Ireland but then moved to Japan to Okinawa. Yes tonfas are from Okinawa, and most likely created in Okinawa or maybe in China. It is also true that Yakuzas live in the southern area more than the north. She repairs Hibari's tonfas, or upgrades them by sending them back to Okinawa and asking a smith. **

**FYI: if you don't like goriness and etc. then don't read this fanfiction. This story will have bits of reality and the things that happen in real life, so there will be things that are unbelievably true. There is a phrase 'Truth is stranger than fiction or Truth is scarier than fiction.' So I would advice to be warned and all! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL MOST LIKELY WANT ABOUT 10 REVIEWS SO THAT I KNOW HOW PEOPLE FEEL ABOUT THIS FANFICTION. NO FLAMES!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Honshu Wolf On Enemy's Territory: Chapter 2

* * *

><p><strong>[Asuki's POV]<strong>

It was about 7 Am morning on December 4th; it was a cold morning in Namimori. If I was able to see color then I might have said that I could see my breath in the air. I walked down the quiet roads with master next to me with a white mask covering his mouth. I had the maids wear several layers of clothing to keep him warm from the cold wind that blew He coughed slightly as we reached to the hospital. As we came in, there was complete silence until the director of the hospital came to us having his hands together.

"Well if this isn't Hibari-kun!" The director had about eight doctors behind him, cardiologist, neurologist, dermatologist, urologist, oncologist, nephrologists, rheumatologist, and an optometrist.

"Well, Kyoya-sama has caught a fever and we came here to check if it was the new influenza that's been spreading around lately." I said as I bowed politely to the doctors.

"I see why won't you get checked. You over there grab Dr. Akai and tell him to check on Hibari-kun. Would you please sit over there." The director led me to one of the waiting area benches, I sad down crossing my legs. I took off my black coat, neatly folding and placing it over my exposed leg to keep warm. As one of the nurses called on master while stuttering and avoiding any eye contact he left me in the waiting area with no one surrounding me because of me being with master gives me a 5 meter distance with people.

The director who was the only one close by to me lowered his face and whispered into my ear.

"Is there anything you need, Kansaimuhakai-kai Boss?" He hissed at the title he gave me.

"No, just give the best services to Kyoya-sama." I replied as I tucked locks of hair behind my hair not caring to reveal my scar. My scar, which was darker than my skin color; stretches over my eyelid and down the sides. People see it as pity or something disgusting and I should cover it up with an eye-patch or something. I don't find anything wrong with it, I don't know how I got it and don't feel like knowing how I got the scar. I'm not brave or nothing, it's just one of the physical features of a human being.

"This is the payment for this month." He silently passed about 5 cm thick envelopes to my hands, which were folded over my laps. I checked inside the envelope finding two bundles of 10000 yen, which equals to 2000000 yen. I closed the envelope and placed it into purse.

"Well, well, looks like I didn't have to remind you about the payment. Very good, and director I need 2 bottles of anesthesia. Think this as an interest." She handed two small empty bottles to the director's pockets, patting the pocket lightly with an eerie grin.

"… When will you be picking them up?" he looked warily around seeing if anyone looked at their 'trade'. I had my pointer finger and a peace sign switching back and forth with my right hand and with my left hand having three fingers pointing up.  
>'1-2 weeks director.' I said in my head, I sighed retracting my hands and stood up as I saw master coming out of the check up room. Dr. Akai came up to me and informed that he only has a cold. As master's decision, he'll stay at the hospital, I'll take care the mansion for about a week or so until he came come back. I passed him a boston bag that had his clothes to one of the nurses and far welled from master.<br>As I got away from the hospital, I let out a huff of air out. My phone rang as I looked at the caller's ID I quickly opened and answered.

"Hiryu, what is it?" Did he get any information on the Sawada boy?

"The Momokyo-kai was attacked!" He said in a low gruff voice. Hiryu is one of my Saiko-komon, he was pretty old but still had enough energy to go against about 10 yakuzas. He was one of my trusted people, and was one of my information collectors.

"Attacked? Who cares about those guys, they're just lowlife scum… Does it have to do with the attackers?" I asked with cautiousness, was it one of the rival yakuzas, or was it the cops?

"Yes, at the beginning it was two middle school boys, then… Chiavarone Decimo, Dino and the boy that we're tracking Sawada Tsunayoshi came along the way. The two unknown boys were saying something along the lines of 'give back', 'where', 'tsuna', 'jyuudaime' and so on. Later Sawada and Chiavarone came and met with Kumichou, but Kumichou was later beaten up by all four of them." I sunk my teeth into my lips, beaten by middle school students, and that Chiavarone who was called a wimpy kid?

"Tch… Thanks for the information. Keep an eye on that Sawada boy and Chiavarone, and make sure that you find those two unknown boys." I looked down at the asphalt, trying to clear things up in my head. I clenched my fist, trying to stop my anger from bursting out. I quickly called my right hand man Ryuga and told him to get me a car. After several minutes later a black sports car stopped in my view. I grabbed my belongings, opened the left front seat of the car and slammed the door with a loud slap. (In Japanese car the driver drives on the right side.)

* * *

><p><strong>[3<strong>**rd**** POV]**

Inside Momokyo-kai's main building, the Kumichou and his men were surrounded by about 17 men in dress shirts, black suites and .38 caliber revolver in their hands. Outside the building were several 'normal' looking men on guard of the building. A black car with bullet proof glass windows screeched up to the park way. The men bent their bodies down to a 90 degrees angles with sweats dropping sides of their faces. As the girl in white dress shirt, a brown trench coat, a tan with a black ribbon fedora and a pair of dark blue jeans walked out of the car the men started to shout out their greetings.

"Good afternoon Ane-san!"

"Good afternoon Asuki-sama!" She walked up to the door and patted on one of the men's head making him stiffen more than he did. As they looked at her back they noticed that she was carrying a wakizashi underneath the trench coat, by the little bulge on the right side.

She walked inside, followed by Ryuga. Ryuga is her right hand man and the candidate for Wakagashira. His most known features were his fox like smile, his blue high tech goggles that he stole from the mafia and his unknown right eye. He works as a strategist, since he can only calculate and can never fight in combat. He colored his hair into a light brown color to show his rebellious act against his father (minister).

Ryuga grabbed her hand and slid a cold solid object into her hand. She looked down at her hand and saw a metal baseball bat in her hand, she looked at unemotionally and slung it over her shoulder and kicked down the doors with her foot. Finally when she reached the main office room, she slammed the baseball bat down on the door knob and kicked the door with all of her might. The hinges of the door snap off and the door flew toward the Momokyo-kai members who cringed in that one area in fear.

Two yakuza who were keeping in guard took hold on slightly bent door and moved it to the side, no harm done to the hostages.

"Yo, how are thing doing here?" She asked with her 'usual' smile on. She crouched down grabbing the kumichou's collar, bringing his face only few cms away from hers. She brought the baseball high up into the air and swung it against his left cheek. He let out a shrieking sound. There was a visible sound of his neck being painfully twisted by the impact and his cheekbone being shattered by the baseball bat. No one stopped him from slamming into several chair instead there was a 6 feet distance between himself and the rest of the people. Not even his little team helped him, they couldn't help him, if they did they were next.

She walked up to him, kicking him lightly on the head looking at his face. He gave a grunt and quivered slightly as he saw her face between the cracks of his eyelid. She grabbed his hair, making blood drip from his mouth. She dragged a finger across his chin picking up the blood, she brought that red paint to her slick tongue and swallowed it down. She closed her eyes and a smile showing her sharp K-9 teeth etched across her face.

She raised the bat once more and swung it on his other cheek. He yelled in pain once more, she let go of the bat and gave him a punch against his stomach. Blood from his mouth splattered on her clothes and her face. He wheezed through his mouth but only small amount of air could go out and in because of the punch on the stomach brought the stomach up to the lungs successfully pushing the lungs up and making him a hard time breathing.

She punched, kicked and threw him down on the floor at least 6 times. She had a weird glint in her eyes, lust. Lust for blood. Not lust like a vampire but blood is the only color she saw in her dreams, and is now her favorite color.

She punched under the chin, cheek, skull, stomach and when she tried to make the finish blow, something grabbed her arm. Ryuga looked at her with a stern face, then his famous fox smile. She blinked at him and back at leader who was still alive somewhat. Asuki looked at her fist, stretching out fingers then clenching back feeling the sticky sensation of the blood. The red liquid dripping from her fingers.

She brought her hand up to her mouth running her long tongue across her bloody hand. She licked, as she licked the blood smeared across her mouth. Until her hand was clean, she made popping sounds with her mouth as if she had something delicious. The Momokyo-kai looked at her with horror, how could she do that! They looked at her face, it looked as if a wolf just ate it's dinner with blood smearing all over it's head.

"Feel lucky that I haven't gone after you guys. Your boss had little trouble with drugs and cops have him as suspect on their list. As you see I don't care if you trade drugs, or illegal weapons, just do it more quiet and secretive than that scumbag. You guys weren't part of his 'plan' were you?" She quoted the word 'plan' with her fingers.

"Yes, of course we have no part of it!"

"We have nothing to with it!"

"It was all Kumichou's idea! It had nothing to do with me!" She looked at them and sighed with her shoulder shrugged.

"Fine you boys stay here. I have a deal, I'll let you be in Kansaimuhakai-kai if you keep on trading drugs." She gave off a soft smile, making the men cheer in happiness. She turned around and waved at the happy men who never thought that they would be in huge trouble. Ryuga. who stayed behind her and whispered in her ear.

"You are too kind Ane-san. Why would you let those no-good people alive?" Ryuga passed her a new white dress shirt to replace with her bloody one.

"I told you to call me Asuki, Ryuuga. After we vowed that we were sister-brother and leader-subordinate, you are now suppose to call me Asuki… Ryuga cut all ties with them. Of course without them knowing." Ryuga looked down at her and his smile grew more.

"They're too easy to be caught, there's nothing special about them and the cops are after them. Might as well get rid one of the black pawns to lure the white ones in." Ryuga chuckled quietly and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>-Several Days Later-<strong>

Asuki sat next to Hibari, reading a novel that she randomly took from the library that the Hibari mansion had. Suddenly a small vibration came to her thighs, she quickly left the room and stood close by one of the large windows.

"Hello?"

"Ane-san, this is Hideki!" It was from her Shateigashira or Second Lieutenant.

"Hideki, did something happen with you and your area?" She whispered into the phone.

"That Sawada and Chiavarone went out to the mountain and suddenly there was this huge turtle out of nowhere! I lost sight of Sawada but I heard that he's at a hospital!" Did she hear huge turtle? More importantly the hospital!  
>"What hospital is he at?"<p>

"At Namimori local hospital."

* * *

><p>-1 hour later-<p>

**[Asuki's POV]**

I stood next to master's hospital bed watching him as he beats up the 3rd patient. As the 3rd patient came into the room the first object, he spotted were the two patients on the ground whimpering in pain. Master held his tonfas up and let the game begin. Master didn't even let the male patient say a word or a sound; master was getting impatient about being inside a room with nothing to do. As he finished, he sat back down on the bed and grasped the book that I was holding onto my hand. He flipped to the first chapter reading the beginning and cringed at the page.

He looked at me with a disgusted look. Well what can I say; I like reading romance books that aren't clichéd, and that have a **bit** of adultery. The book that master was reading was a novel that starts off with adultery scenes. He looked back at the book, and snorted off. To cure master's boredom, I fetched another nurse to bring in a patient.

It's the fourth patient now, how unlucky that patient is. The fourth patient is more likely to have even worse injuries than the other patients. Well, number four does mean death; either that patient ends up in a brink of death or dead. Several minutes past and the door slide opened.

There stood a brown spiky hair, large bright brown eyes, a cast on his right leg and wore an orange checker pajamas. As soon as he saw master he freaked out, yelling out. Sawada Tsunayoshi.  
>I tried to hold on my killer intent glare at Sawada Tsunayoshi, as I looked down at master I saw his face brighten up a bit. I sighed but smiled evilly inside my mind.<p>

"I was out with a cold so as for killing time I was playing a game but everyone is weak… those who are in the same room as me will have to play a game. The rules are simple, when I'm sleeping if there's a single sound I'll bite them to death." Sawada panicked even more, he started to blabber on about leaving the hospital. I closed my eyes and crossed my arms waiting for the certain person to show up. The director came into the room, telling Sawada that he can't leave without any permission from the doctor. He bowed at less than 90 degrees and created more panic to Sawada, more panic the more entertainment to me.

"I'm gonna take a nap now, also I wake up just by the sound of a leaf falling on the floor." As he laid down on his bed I pulled him up the blankets and tucked him softly. Sawada looked awe at me, I gave him my best smile I could even though I disgust mafias.

"Kyoya-sama, I'll be bringing in some fruits later and for you too… umm…" I gave a slight confused looked toward him.

"Ah! My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi." He replied.

"Ah, Kyoya-sama talks about your little brother a lot, though I didn't think a baby would catch Kyoya-sama's attention. My name is Inukai Asuki, please call me Asuki, Sawada-sama." Even though I wanted to hiss out the last statement, must hold my temper in front of master. Even he doesn't know that I'm a yakuza boss, and he will never know.

"…Um, please call me Tsuna or anything without the –sama." Sawada rubbed his neck as he tried to get the formality off. Even though I want to, I **can't**.

"No, you are a student from Namimori Middle and know Kyoya-sama I think far more than other normal students. An acquaintance of Kyoya-sama must be treated as a guest to me. The formality won't be off until I have met you **personally**." I walked right next to Sawada letting out a bit of my killer intent; he shivered slightly right next to me. I quickly bowed to them and left the room shutting the door quietly.

I brought my thumb to my lips biting slightly off from my fingernails. As I reached to the waiting room, I spotted the person who I didn't want to see the most at this time.

"So… What do you think? A small lunch with you and GEOF!" Ryuga grabbed onto his collar trying to stop that yanking. When he looked behind he felt pale a bit, even though he is 180 cm I grabbed onto his shirt and yanked him down.

"Don't fool around! We have work to do." Ryuga pried my fist open to let go of his shirt.

"Aw, is someone jealous of me hitting another woman?" That's it.

"Ryuga, you should know that I have no interest in any male or any men. Especially you, you womanizer, be happy that I still have you as my right hand man. Since you are the only one who has the mind of being a strategist." Ryuuga shrugged his shoulder and followed behind me.

"Even though I'm lazy I have fallen for you Ane-san. And it's not my fault I fell for you, you tripped me." It's his damn flirt quotes again. As I got out of the hospital that had horrible smell of medicine, I sucked in the fresh air and felt the nice warm rays from the sun. I smiled up to the sun, feeling the sun warm me up.

"You should very know that I have fallen for you ever since you gave me this scar." Ryuga placed his large hand over his chest. The scar that I gave him, the large scar across his chest. If I haven't gave him that scar then he might have left me alone… Especially way from his womanizing personality. His straight forward personality, he's not just a womanizer but a woman killer… He can get well with many ladies if he tried, but when it comes to beautiful ladies he just happens to drools.

"I gave you the name Ryuga meaning you are like a dragon, wise. Not some kind of fool." I remarked as we walked.

"Says the person who loves pornography." Ryuga looked down at me with his height and my height I only reached up to his shoulder. His long slender neck gives him an extra height also.

"They're **not** pornography! They're just romance novels that happen to be a bit explicit." I walked a bit faster to get rid of this red face.

"Oh! That reminds me I got reports from Kyushu and Okinawa. Zenketsukyouteki-kai has been attacking our men." I zipped and gave him a 'wtf' look.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier!" I yelled as I grabbed few locks of my hair.

"Well, I kinda forgot since I saw that ni-"

"IS there any message from that Asuga Routarou?" I hissed the name.

"None, though we had a trace of Asuga Routarou, he is gone from our view now. We don't know where he is now. We have lost trace of him, most likely he is heading north." He said as he looked through the files in his goggle.

"Well make sure you find you fast and quick. I hate that bastard, equally to mafias."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I will end here. So this is half short than the first chapter, I am sorry but I felt like stopping here and do a new chapter.<br>So we have a new character! Ryuga! I do have a drawing of him and will post it up deviantArt, photobucket and blog.  
>It will be posted up on my profile so please check!<br>**

**I felt like I needed a right hand man so I add Ryuga. Personally I find him fun to write and filled with lots of mysteries. I might add more of him later on. This is kinda like the first introduction of him. **

**Those who are not clear about him, well personality wise he is the OPPOSITE of Gokudera. So, the opposite from Tsundere! (Tsundere is a bit annoying these days…)**

**I might color him in later if I felt like it… Anyways REVIEW and tell me what you think!**


End file.
